A New Serve Play
by DeathPrincess96
Summary: Yuuki comes to Japan to find echizen but see that someone else is interested in him only to find that he like both of them and feeling sprout in both of them for this boy pairing Momoshiro echizen OC
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

The flight was long and tiresome her flight to Japan had made her realise something

'My parents don't care about me do they leaving me to go to Japan alone and live alone' sure before she booked her flight she had screamed at her mother and father

**'Im going to Japan, and be with him!'**

But she didn't believe they'd give her the money let alone buy a vacant house all for her, just so she could do as she pleases, they even set it so she could start school there sure enough her father owned the school but still she could of just sorted things out with a school by herself, oh well made looking for her boyfriend all that more easier after all he had applied for this school and got in under a tennis scholarship.

She was trailed back from her thoughts when the plane landed with an ear retching screech

'Do these plane always try and kill our hearing' grimacing as she cleared her ears, grabbing her stuff from the shelf above her waiting for the plane to dock she thought to herself 'I wonder if he's changed much in the years he's been here?' The thought echoed in her mind as in was clear for them to alight the plane, making her way to the carousel where her big luggage came though, a black suitcase which had the pattern belonging to her family name 'Shibo chi' lifting it up putting it on a luggage trolley while 3 more like the one before came into sight her fully bandaged right arm taking the handle of the trolley pushing it with great ease as her left arm held another bag which had followed her suitcases, a racket bag with 'Y Shibo chi' written on the side and her carry on bag on her back, making sure she had everything before she started towards the entrance looking for the board with her name on she continued moving forward when she spotted a middle aged man in a black drivers suite with her name written on the board she immediately recognised the driver so she shouted out to him

"Hoii Ryuga-San over here!" She shouted drawing the attention of those who weren't already looking at her to see her silver hair tied neatly in a ponytail behind her head tied up by a red bow, her red eyes and silver hair making her look like a Albanian rabbit she ran over to Ryuga, ignoring the comments people were shouting she would of ignored all of them if it wasn't for the fact that just before she got to the middle aged man, someone had decided to slap her arse making what patience she had snap, dropping all her bags she turned round to the man who had a plastered grin on his face and gave him a right hook so powerful he was sent flying into a crowd of spectators who all landed against a wall

**"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU THINK YA WERE DOING YA' FUCKING SLIMEBAG GO SLAP SOME SLUTS ARSE YOU MAY GET A BETTER REACTION!" **

Ryuga just stood by her things as she came down from her anger and stormed towards the limo which was parked across the road her silver hair trailing behind her as though it was silk "grr I wish people would stop doing that every day in America it happened and now here in Japan are all the men in this world thinking with their dicks!" She continued in rage as she waited for Ryuga to put her stuff in the vehicle as he sat in the drivers seat he altered the rear view to take a proper look at what she was wearing, it was her new school uniform the red skirt no longer than mid thigh showing off her pale legs, long red stocking held in place by straps connecting under her skirt, a black corset under her white blouse which was unbuttoned the whole way, a red tie keeping it on and black leather boots,

'her father had come up with a ridiculously sexy uniform this time round it no wonder why that man did what he did' he thought to himself when he noticed that she caught his stares at her "what are you doing Ryuga-San I thought you were meant to be a driver not a closet pervert." Her anger clearly in her voice

"Yes ma'am sorry ma'am, so where is it I'm driving you to this morning?" He asked looking back on the road before starting the limo up and pulling away

"Yes well first I'd like to put my luggage in my new place and then I would like to attended school today so if you would be as so kind to drive me after I've put my luggage in the house."

"Yes Yuuki-sama" she loves being called that as an apology and now was the perfect time to use it to calm her down, after her rage she fell asleep during the trip to her new house.

Pulling up outside the pristine house Ryuga turned to look in the back to find Yuuki had already awoke and had started to get out of the vehicle, so he got out of the drivers seat and started to unload her stuff as she unlocked her front door entering the building shortly followed by Ryuga who had already gotten three out of her five suitcases out, Yuuki looked around at the furnished place all the whilst thinking 'ok maybe my parents do care about me' a small smile tugged on the corners of her lips the first of many I'm sure, when Ryuga finished unloading the limo he ushered Yuuki to come back to the vehicle (after she locked the front door of course).

Back in the limo they once again set off to where she would be spending her new school life Seimei high school a recently new academy but very popular. Pulling up outside the new building made her take a double take to look at the building it's glass walls reflecting the midday autumn sun it's main court scattered with brown scattered leaves with a gravel pavement leading to the double doors to the main building, from the look of it the building had been split into three blocks all new and in front of the building to her left there was several tennis courts all in the middle of being cleaned clear of the leaves

"Ok Yuuki-sama do you want me to pick you up after the school day is over, or are you going to walk home?" He waited for her answer

"No you may take the rest of the day off I'll walk home it isn't far from here anyway." He bowed before getting back in the limo, Yuuki walking to the main entrance 'I'm glad that the year has only just began but I have no idea which class I'm in' she thought to herself ignoring the looks from everyone around her as her hair was taken from in fronton her hair to show her hair reflect the sun and a glimmer of light hitting her eyes, a few whispered made it to her ears though

"Look at that girl she's so pretty." One girl spoke to her female companion

"She looks like a rabbit with her eyes." Her friend replied

"Is she foreign. I wouldn't mind going out with her." A boy spoke whistling

Sure enough she was making an impression here and she'll have friends in no time when something caught the corner of her eyes, a boy not much taller than herself walked past her completely ignoring her, the thing that stood out about him was his hair black with the hue of green he was walking with his larger friend who's black hair reminded her of a hedgehog and he clearly look a year older. The mere fact they ignored her irritated her but not enough for her to do anything about it though she more than likely see them in the school so she decided to keep walking, the only time she stopped was to ask someone where the office was, when they replied she noticed a slight blush fly on there face, thinking they were ill she put her hand onto their forehead making there whole face heat up.

"You take yourself to the infirmary, urm, sorry what's your name?"

"Horio, Horio Satoshi." Managed to say

"Then Horio-San you take care and thank you." She left with a smile

"I wonder who she is?" He spoke before realising the time "ahh kuso! I'm gonna be late!" As he ran off in the other dircection. Yuuki followed Horio's directions and sure enough she found the office, she knocked on the door once before hearing a muffled answer which she opened the door to

"Urm, I've only just got here and I'm afraid I don't know what class I'm in." The simple sentence made every teacher in the office to look towards the door stand up and bow

"Welcome Shibo chi Yuuki-sama!" They all shouted taking Yuuki by surprise panicking a little she hurried in the room closing the door behind her

"Please don't right now I'm the same as any of the other first year students and I don't want to be treated any differently." To the sentence they all looked up and smiled taking there seats when one teacher approached her

"Yuuki-kun your in my class 1-b." a tall man told her his hair didn't look like its been taken care of at all and he was dressed in gym clothes "I'm in charge of the first years sports classes I'm Ryuujim Akira, please refer me to me as Ryuujim-sensei." Yuuki simply smiled in relief and answered

"Hai Ryuujim-sensei."

"Ok follow me to the classroom." The walk to the classroom was silent it was midway through the first term "No one expected a transfer student here especially from America, do you want me to introduce you to the class as the daughter of the founder of this school or not?" The teacher asked looking down to Yuuki

"I'd rather not if I'm gonna get anywhere in making friends I want it to be off my own back not my fathers money." She didn't look up to him her mind was focused on keeping her nerves calm

"You must be nervous I've heard that you lived here once when you were younger but had to move, what's it like being back in Japan?"

"Not sure yet only came back this morning." She laughed off feeling the nervousness disappear

"Oh ok then, ah well here we are this will be your home room for the next year, wait out here until I tell you to come in." She simply nodded as he walked through the door "good morning everyone, I know many of you have heard we have a transfer student today and she's come all the way from America." He looked over to the door and ushered Yuuki in to stand besides him "this is Yuuki Shibo chi, now she lived here when she was younger so try and make her feel at home." Yuuki hadn't opened her eyes till he finished telling the class "oh yes and if any of you try and do what she's doing with her uniform you'll get detention, she has a medical reason to why she's doing this." he smiled off making sure no one dared to leave their shirts or blouses open or wear a necklace and bracelet for that "no Yuuki-kun introduce yourself."

"Konichiwa I'm Yuuki Shibo chi it's nice to meet you all. My name is written with the symbols for snow and death blood, ah I'm not as cruel as my name makes out." She giggled slightly in shyness with a pink hue on here cheeks as she bowed making some of the class giggle

"Ok your seat will be besides, um let's see ah echizen-kun the seat next to you is free- isn't it?" The teacher was shocked when he made his way over to Yuuki and said

"Welcome home, Yuuki-chan." A small smile on his face

"Tadaima, Ryo-kun." Her smile had turned to a grin when he held her hand

"Yes the seat next to me is free sensei." He said turning toward Ryuujim and gently pulling Yuuki to the back of the class he pulled the back of her chair out for her to sit on as she sat down he pushed the seat in for her and smiled slightly before looking back to the front of the room with a static face he was wearing before Yuuki came into the room surprising everyone and making Yuuki giggle some more thinking to herself

'Well that was easier than I thought to find him and he hasn't changed one bit'

"So I take it you two know each other," Ryuujim asked as to which Ryoma answered

"Yes, we've been together for 2 years now." It took a moment for everyone to understand what he meant while Yuuki had just blushed furiously only confirming what everyone was thinking

"Ryo-kun!" Yuuki spoke looking towards him as she noticed a bit of blush creating over his cheeks

"Ok save it for break you two, and Yuuki-kun you'll have to participate in a club be sure to put in a registration before the end of the day."

"Hai sensei." Her smile made some of the class blush (yes even girls), the rest of home room was Ryuujim asking the class rep to give handouts around the class, until the first bell rang signalling the first lesson was English, making Yuuki cringe she had enough of that language and when she turned to look at Ryoma noticed that he had fallen asleep and the class had barely just started making Yuuki once again giggle as she just sat in her seat listening to the teacher teach the lesson not bothering to take any of it in when the next bell rang an hour later it was break, and before anyone had the chance to close Yuuki and Ryoma in there corner Ryoma grasped Yuuki's wrist as she picked up her racket bag and ran out of the classroom with her in tow Yuuki easily keeping up with him they made their way to the tennis court where the 3rd and 2nd years were already practicing since they get free periods and seeing as though both of them had gym and could chose what they wanted to do during that time only Ryoma changed because Yuuki just wanted a calm first day.

"Ochibi!" Yuuki heard behind then knowing it refered to Ryoma simply detached from his side as a very hyper 2nd year came round and glomped Ryoma from behind his red hair bouncing the same way he did reminding her of a cat, before he noticed her and then she wondered where to hide incase he glomped her "ochibi who is this?" He ask

"Itai, get off my Eiji-sempai and I'll tell you." He strained as said person peeled himself from Ryoma with a small whine "this is one of my friends from America, like me she japanese though come on Yuuki-chan introduce yourself." He spoke looking behind him taking her hand

"Nice to meet you I'm Yuuki Shibo chi." She bowed slightly unsure of what else to do

"Oh ye and sempai she's my girlfriend." Eiji looked to them both with a grin walked behind Yuuki and pushed her over to the it's tennis club "ah sempai what are you doing?" He cried trying to stop him

"What do you mean I can tell she likes tennis from the bag and if she's your girlfriend it means you've recognised her as a good tennis player." Eiji explained reaching the court most of the regulars were on when he shouted "Hoooiii~ ochibi's here with his girlfriend." This simple outburst made both Ryoma and Yuuki blush and them all stop to look round and see making Yuuki hide behind Ryoma "someone play her I have a feeling she's pretty good." He look slightly behind Ryoma making Yuuki jump

"Moo Eiji can't you see you've scared her." A boy with two strands of hair hanging either is of his face reminiscent of a monk with hair pulling Eiji away

"Sorry about our friend hes kind just a bit too hyper, I'm Oishi, it's nice to meet you?"

"Yuuki." This character reminded him of a motherly figure and she slowly came from behind Ryoma as she notice the other types of characters there, a boy wearing a bandana who walked like a snake, a long haired boy who's eye looked like they were always closed until she saw them slit revealing ocean blue, a brown spiky glasses who had one hell of an aura, a black spiky hair guy who looked like he had more brains than anything else, a brown curly like hair who was almost as shy as herself, and a black hair boy who approached Ryoma like they were best friend and saw something in his eye she didn't like as he looked towards Ryoma

"Yuuki-chan if you don't want to pl-" Ryoma didn't get chance to finish what he was saying cause she was already getting a tennis racket out of her bag

"Oi black hair standing to close to my Ryo-chan, would you play a fair game against me?"


	2. Chapter 2 Tennis Queen

"Oh no not again," Ryoma held a hand to his head as he watched her hold a racket towards him her aura almost cold  
"Oi, oi, girly I don't think you should be holding a tennis racket towards some one ask for a challenge without even knowing their na-"  
"Name?!" She finished "oh but I do know your name Momoshiro Takeshi, Ryo-chan spoke of you often over the phone with me saying you were his best friend and how you'd always repeat a few of you words infact I probably know all of your names."  
"Yuuki-chan." Ryoma started before being stopped by Momoshiro  
"Hoo so you do know did he say anything else?"  
"Yes he told me you were a power house type tennis player."  
" you know that but still want to play me?" She sounded surprised  
"Yes!" She practically shouted her aura oozing with confidence  
"Ok then, but I'll put you in your place i will, yes I will." He moved away  
"Ryoma don't you think you'd better stop your girlfriend she's gonna get her ass handed to her." The black hair glasses said down to Ryoma  
"No Inui-sempai it's Momoshiro-sempai we might want to save." He said not even looking up to the boy "in fact I think this would be good for some data." Ryoma laughed of slightly making Inui wonder who she was as he got out one of his pads  
"Ryo-chan could you decides the shots please!" She asked not bothering to look towards him  
"Hai." He knew better than to go against her what's under those bandages releases something dangerous "ok 1 match between Yuuki Shibo chi and Momoshiro Takeshi, Yuuki to serve!" Ryoma shouted as Yuuki started bouncing the neon bright ball, throwing it into the air as it fell back down to the ground nobody thought she had hit it because there was no noise, so when it flew past Momoshiro everyone was taken by surprise "15:love" everyone took a second look at Yuuki her silver hair didn't seem real her eyes held something dangerous in them she once again bounced the ball a few times before throwing it in the air this one Momoshiro managed to return the next shot took everyone by surprise, it was Ryoma's drive c the ball crawling across the floor "30:love" Ryoma call out completely unfazed by the shot  
"Who is she?" The long hair boy asked looking towards Ryoma  
"She is the world strongest female player she's won more under 16 tennis matches than anyone else in America and then when it was boys verses girls me vs her she beat me 6:1 and that happened 6 years straight Fuji-sempai." He watched her ready for another shot when he noticed that the bandages on her right arm were becoming loose "WAIT!" He jumped down from where he was sat and ran over to Yuuki to sort out her bandages "be careful about these remember the last time this fell off." He whispered so no one could hear them  
"Yes I remember" grabbing ahold of his wrist and kissing him making home blush "and I swore that I would let it happen on purpose again." She smiled "now head back" she told him noticing the blushed stares they were getting  
"Ye, ye you don't need to tell me twice," he ran back to sit down on the seat "ok resume! Yuuki's serve" He shouted she bounced the ball a couple time  
"Don't you think you might want to start playing seriously sempai!" She teaser irritating the 2nd year she tossed the ball above her head "not that it matters I can see your weak points." She said with a smile hitting the ball with an unearthly sound as it flew past Momoshiro stopping just before the line  
"40:love point serve Yuuki to serve." Everyone merely stood there in shock as this pattern repeated itself through the rest of the game, by the end of the match Momoshiro was on the floor sweating profusely, Yuuki bearly out of breath as she walked over  
"Ah ah I thought since Ryo-chan spoke so highly of you it could of been more fun, it felt like I was playing a kodomo who had only just started playing" her voice laced with something no one could pin down as she knelt beside momoshiro's head she whispered something only audible for him "if you don't want to find out why Ryo-chan had to sort the bandage out I'd suggest you stop it with getting to close to him" Momoshiro didn't say a word the look in her eyes told him a secret message  
"Yuuki-chan!" Ryoma called looking towards his girlfriend as she held out her hand for momo to take  
"Here let me help you up." Momo took her hand as to not anger the girl who was shorter than Ryoma "that was a good game although it could of been better." She called backing away once he stood up side stepping when Eiji tried glomping her from behind landing straight on Momoshiro as she a slightly evil grin appeared on her face no one picked up on the face no one but who it was directed at reminding him of his fox like sempai Fuji  
"Hoya she dodged! Nya" Eiji said trying to go for her one more time only so she could bend backwards into and flip onto the fence behind her a story high "ooh she's flexible!" Eiji shouted doing the same thing both of them balancing on the rail at the top "lts see who's better at this." He spoke going onto one hand, while she ran so she was on the opposite side of the court stopping to poke her tongue out at the dazed Eiji before she fell forewards her hands clasped behind her back.  
"Hoi hoi don't you think you should catch her!"  
"No need to Tezuka buchou." Ryoma watched she simple spun so her feet were once again below her and landing on the floor with hardly any noise "she's too skilled to get herself hurt." He added watching her run over and simply skipping over the net giggling along the way  
"Ah Oishi-sempai you may want to get Eiji-sempai down." Looking up to the red headed boy who just stood on top of the fence dumb founded  
"Moh EIJI get you your butt down here !" Oishi shouted once again sounding like the mother making Yuuki giggle, the little emoticon from him girlfriend my Ryoma crack a smile before going over and tapping her over the head  
"Itai, what was that for!" She shouted in American  
"You acting like you did provoking Eiji-sempai to follow you!" He continued in american before pointing to the boy climbing down to which Yuuki let out an emarressed giggle a hand behind her head before Ryoma couldn't stay annoyed with her and lent in to kiss her turning her face a charming scarlet joined by the rest of the tennis team assembled there "just so long as your safe" she simply nodded in response watching a blush slide over his nose  
"Ok I'd hate you break this apart but we need to get back to practice, for today you could join us Yuuki-San" her face beamed at the invite from Tezuka "but first of all," he trailed of pushing his glasses up his nose from where they fell of their purch "could you please change into some appropriate clothes" he asked flushing a slight red as they all looked to what she was wearing, in that one moment of realisation that she had stayed in her uniform they saw several shades of red pass over Yuuki's face as she flailed her arms as Eiji got given the chance to attack flinging his arms around her with a giggle as she stood stationary, the movement jerked her and the bandage that hand simple been on her arm and completely slid off without any one noticing  
"I'll go and change so I can participate." Her voice was almost void of emotion making everyone flinch and Eiji retreat off her before anyone could say anything she had dissappeared into the changing room, when Ryoma noticed the bandage on the floor picking it up getting a reaction out of everyone  
"Isn't that what was round her arm a moment ago echizen?" Once they noticed Ryoma had gone deathly pale  
" I need to get this too her now," Ryoma started panicking before he could more Tezuka pulled the bandage out of his hands. "Tezuka buchou give it back!" He shouted up to the taller man  
"Go run round the court 50 times for shouting." He ordered  
"But-" started to protest  
"Do you want to make it 100?" Continued reserving a tch from him before he went running off  
"I wonder why he had gotten so pale tisss?" The boy wearing the bandana hisses watching his kohai run around  
"Who knows kaidoh?" The black hair with glasses answered with another question putting his arm around him  
"Saa, I think, echizen knows Inui." Fuji added leaning his head on Tezuka's chest  
"She seemed scary just now didn't she Oishi, nya" Eiji spoke being hugged by the motherly figure  
"Yes she did, and I think we all felt it." Oishi answered  
"Umm, I know I should be used to this by now, but could you all stop hugging in front of me with your boyfriends." The shyer of the group asked  
"Ah sorry we forgot your the only straight on Takashi." Fuji answered parting from Tezuka followed by the rest of them "saa momo could you go and take this to Yuuki-San!"  
"Ehhh why me?" He asked spinning away from Ryoma's running figure  
"Because you played her and because she's ran into the boys changing room." The sentence made everyone but Momoshiro know what Fuji was planning and they didn't like it  
"Fine but I'm just gonna say this I don't like her one bit!" He grumbled snatching the bandage before walking to the changing room in a fit of grumbles  
"Fuji what are you trying to do?" Tezuka asked watching Momoshiro walk off  
"Saa, Just seeing if I can get momo to say what he really feels not the opposite" Fuji opened his eyes into slits but the sentence confused everyone, not willing to press the matter further with his lover he chose to start the practice.


	3. Chapter 3: Bear Responsibility

**This sounds so much worse than it really is don't worry XD**

**a/n : I have to thank DenebolaKumo-chan for give me help with how I should improve hopefully its better this time I'm looking forwards to some more feedback XD**

**This includes light fluff for the time being. Look forward :)**

**Discerner: I do not own prince of tennis it all belongs to Konomi Takeshi which I thank him for, but I do own this story**

"Why do I have to go give this to her she hates me, for being close to Ryoma, although she is beautiful" he was lost remembering the match they'd playing snapping straight out of it remembering what she had said to him while he was on the floor getting her breath "no no, don't think that, she's evil and she's Ryoma's girlfriend." He almost screamed walking to the changing room stopping to knock on the door "urm Shibo chi-San you drop your bandage, and your in the men's changing room." He called opening the door but couldn't see her, after taking a few steps in he heard the door click spinning round to see a half dresses Yuuki shade covering her eyes before Momoshiro could say anything he found himself staring up at the ceiling Yuuki straddle on top of him her features full of lust

"Oh you dare disturb a girl who's changing, did you want to see me that badly?" She smirked when her heated breath tickled past Momoshiro's ear making him shiver and blush

"N-no," he stuttered almost shoving the bandage in Yuuki's face "I came because you dropped this on the court." He voice was quavering as Yuuki completely leant on momoshiro's chest, her chest pressed firmly against his _'dear god her breast, ar-are pressing against me they feel.. Nice' _he thought to himself completely unaware that she had removed his t-shirt until she pressed her hand against his chest "w-wow what do you think your doing" he realised pushing Yuuki of him so she was kneeling on the floor a foot or so away from him

"Don't be shy, no point in hiding it either, your um." She spoke just audibly pointing to the obvious tent in momoshiro's tented shorts, and failing to hide it her right hands index finger on the edge of the lips seductivly, making Momoshiro notice what was on her arm the scar that ran along the whole of her arm along with a tattoo

"That is that what this was covering?" He spoke clearly surprised as she crawled closer

"And what if it is?" Her voice becoming irritated she added crawling "what are you going to do about it?" Crawling back on top of his lap her hand slightly pressing down on the tent making Momoshiro let out a strangled gasp

"I, I have to put this back on, your not your self and you hav-ve Ryoma." He stumbled when she pressed a little more

"Hmm if Ryoma knew I was doing this he'd do the same thing, if it wasn't for the fact he's wanted to do this to you at the same time." Her voice didn't hold even the slightest bit of manipulation and left Momoshiro speachless as she started undoing the laces on his shorts pulling them down part of the way watching as Momoshiro's face was turning a deeper red "ohh your best friends girlfriend is doing this and you just continue to watch." She spoke her voice filled with lust as she lent her head next to his ear licking the rim he let out a small moan, making Yuuki pull the last of his shorts off along with his black boxers leaving him completely naked on the floor "I didn't know you were this hard, just looking a me half naked." She slid down, her tongue leaving a trail of saliva on her way down further and further around the belly button sticking her tongue in slightly and being rewarded with a muffled moan _'I wish Ryo-chan was here right now to join in, he's so tempting' _her head went further down so she could kiss the head of Momoshiro's now hard member making him gasp in pleasure this gasp these reactions were making an obvious reaction in her body, making Yuuki move her free hand so she could take of the last articles of clothing flinging her bodice to the other side of the room along with her underwear letting her breast fall free,

"W-w-what do you-u think your doing." His words stumbling again _'wow her breast are so big I want to touch them, no she's my best friends girlfriend. But she looks so nice' _his thoughts wondered as Yuuki let her free hand trail down her body all the way down, to stop just before her pussy a glanced a look over to Momoshiro before crawling onto his lap

"I'm doing what I want and by your face and reaction what you want as well." Grabbing his erection to receive a moan when she started fisting it making Momoshiro quiver below her while she started moving her fingers between her legs messing with her cunt making her wetter with every movement, every noise that came from Momoshiro, only to stop when she lent behind him to get something out of her tennis bag above their heads, Momo's face slightly buried in her cleavage eliciting a gasp from Yuuki as she twitched

_'Well if she's doing all this, and I'm really feeling this, I want to do something now, I'm sorry Ryoma I can't hold back' _springing forward taking Yuuki with him with a slight yelp, so he was hugging her he slowly put her down on the floor so she was lying down holding a silver packet in her right hand

"Well sure shows your prepared for anything" making the warm girl under him giggle as he bent down taking her left nipple in his mouth making Yuuki gasp a buck while he massaged the other one round and round in circles being sure not to neglect the other he swapped the roles now taking her right nipple making her squirm some more unable to muffle her moans

"Ah!" She almost screamed, not taking the chance on getting found out quickly put three of his fingers in her mouth so she could suck on them. Pulling them out of her mouth with a loud pop he moved his finger down inbetween her thighs making her pull her legs together effectively trapping his hand there, but with a bit of prodding she quickly relaxed allowing him to rub her as her hands were placed on his chest so she could have room to breath.

Both of their breaths laboured and arractic Yuuki's moans muffled by the force of Momoshiro's mouth as he snaked his tongue between her lips their tongues making an erotic dance fighting over dominance parting their lips a string of saliva connecting them Momoshiro looked down at the sweating figure below him which was simly dripping, taking the silver packet from her loose fingers her eyes hooded in pure lust he opened the pack and unrolling the thin condom over his painful erection

"Yuuki-chan I'm gonna put it in now." Momoshiro whispered in her ear making her shiver, he pulled her thighs up so he could get a better angle the head of his erection placed at her entrance waiting for Yuuki to give the go ahead before he nudged himself slowly into her glove like passage making her arch in a silent moan her mouth and eyes completely opening in pain and pleasure before closing tightly "wow your so warm Yuuki-chan." He moaned bringing her up so she was sitting on his lap making a moan slip from her lips as she grabbed hold of his hair and shoulders so she could balance herself as he pushed harder and faster the moans getting louder, and the breathing more laboured

"Ah fuck, so, good." Yuuki panted between breaths "ah, ah," the noises were making Momoshiro to faster in hopes of pushing more of those noises reminding him of summer out of her equally red lips

"Oh, Yuuk-chani I'm close." He warned feeling the precum trickle down the covered member, but his words fell on deaf ears as Yuuki was trying to stop herself from bucking, the pain making everything seem like jello

"AH!" She screamed as momo hit a bundle of nerves somewhere inside he making her see complete white, smiling slightly he continuly pounded at the one spot receiving a symphony of moans from Yuuki "I-I'm gonna..." Yuuki muffled her words on momo's shoulder, but with a few more slaps her unfinished words come into reality as she arched her back in a silent orgasm, feeling himself close momo continued a couple more times until he came in the condom completely filling it pulling it out as to not impregnate his bestfriends girlfriend leaving Yuuki curled up in the ecstacy of aftersex, taking the chance of a powerless Yuuki,

Momoshiro did what he came to the changing room to do in the first place taking the bandage which at some point gone to the other side of the room returning and wrapping the bandage around her right arm, he breathed a sigh of releaf knowing no one but them would know what happened, he got up and walked over to him tennis gear he was wearing before the ordeal after he finished putting all his clothes on, he glanced behind himself expecting to see a exhausted Yuuki lying in the floor, but she was already off the floor clean and dressed a red hue permeating her paper white skin "this never goes past us, if it does you'll find the other reason this things on my right arm." She tried to glare over her shoulder to him but the blush didn't help that fact on her way out of the door it hit something peering round the corner to see the long haired boy stood there a smile on his face making the colour drop from her face "Fuji-sempai how long have you been there for?" She asked not looking to him in the eye

"Saa, how long I wonder." His cryptic words didn't get past Yuuki as she pinned him up against the wall

"You dare tell Ryo-chan what happened and I will make you regret it, that's not the only reason I'm wearing this bandage." Pinning Fuji with a glare before leaving with a bit of a stumble

"Saa, that didn't end as I'd hoped." Fuji spoke watching Yuuki make her way to the tennis court in her kit

"Wait, Fuji-sempai you planned this?!" Momoshiro was at an emoticon between shocked and ecstacy

"I knew something was different and the aura she gave of was that of a animal in heat, but the one at the end just now was entirely different." He didn't bother to look his kohai in the eye as he knew what he meant as a awkward tension filled the changing room

"Can I come back now?" Breaking the tension that was so thick it could be cut in half with a knife

"Ahh ye, Tezuka sent me over to see what was taking so long as it was me who set this up so I have to take responsibility." Brought back from his thoughts with the question as he looked over to Tezuka who seemed to be getting more annoyed "s-saa best head back 'cause he don't look to pleased." He turned to see that Momoshiro was already gone and heading back to the court "haa" he let out a sigh before heading back himself avoiding eye contact with his annoyed lover

"Ok now that every ones back we can start the training." He shouted bringing the attention of the team "the female tennis team will be getting a new member but until they come back from there training she'll be practicing with us, she a capable player so treat her kindly." He told them ushering for Yuuki to come forward

"hoi~ I'm Yuuki nice ta meet'ya." Yuuki was unlike the last introduction she was jumpy happy and it took everyone by surprise "ah just in advance don't try to ask me out I have a boyfriend." She shouted as though she read all the boys mind rushing over to Ryoma who was panting after the laps "and I'm happy."

"Ohh, you look happy Ryoma." A boys voice popped up from the back Yuuki recognised it

"Ah it's you, urm Horio-kun was it."

"You remembered." He was happy even though briefly she had forgotten

"How could I forget you had a fever when I asked you where the office was this morning." She said pointing to his red cheeks

Horio-kun I'd like a word with you later." The sentence from Ryoma was cold and all he could do was nod

"Ok so everyone start practice first years apart from Echizen and Yuuki who will be doing the regulars practice everyone else is to fetch balls for the regulars." Tezuka ordered as easily as he did in seigoku dispersing the crowd.

**A/N sorry it's taken so long to update I had a art show I had to prepare for and ye I've just had a lot to do sooo once again sorry XD **

**RxR**


End file.
